


Life is Short, Art is Long

by cuddlesandbagels



Category: Block B
Genre: Art Student AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesandbagels/pseuds/cuddlesandbagels
Summary: Jiho is an art student who wanders into an art shop he doesn't even wanna be in. He finds out that the cashier, Park Kyung, is absolutely adorable, so he keeps visiting the shop. This is just a short one shot I've been working on for a couple of weeks.





	Life is Short, Art is Long

Maybe he’s dreaming. When he saw Park Kyung, the cashier at Dae’s Art Supplies, that’s exactly what he thought. All he came in here to do was to grab a small portfolio for his photography class and leave. He rarely visited art stores, since he always felt odd and out of place in them. Well, he felt that way everywhere he went, but art stores were just too intense for his taste. Jiho sighed and pushed himself out of his car and into the art shop that was closest to his new college. He walked in quickly and grabbed what he wanted, which was a small portfolio for Mrs. Kim’s class and threw it on the glass counter. He forged quickly through his wallet for ₩12,000, unknowing that the boy on the other side was staring at him humorously. The boy rang up the portfolio, grinning to himself. 

“That’ll be 18,000 won,” the boy chirped. Jiho looked up and froze. Two things had taken him by surprise. One, that portfolio was small as hell and _certainly_ didn’t cost ₩18,000 (which he totally had on him). Two, holy fuck. The boy that stood across the counter from him was adorable. He was tall, but not as tall as Jiho. And his light brown hair was parted at the left, exposing his gorgeous, kind eyes. He was wearing a cute beige sweater that was too big on him, but it looked just right and only made him look small and huggable. His parted lips were pink and looked soft. Jiho felt his face heat up as he continued being silent.

“Something wrong?” The boy’s face twisted into confusion. Jiho decided that it looked cute on him, along with every other expression he could think of. “Ah, no.. Park Kyung,” Jiho chuckled. He sounded like such a creep reading his nametag out loud! “I didn’t know we were at this point in our relationship to start using full names!” Kyung giggled, his eyes squinting and his lips looking so much more kissable. He looked so pure.. Jiho felt himself wanting to turn him impure. Flustered by the remark, Jiho smiled himself as an attempt to hide the red shade on his cheeks. He checked his wallet but only found ₩16,000 inside. Embarrassed but determined, he handed it over. Hopefully the gorgeous cashier, Park Kyung, would simply not notice and move on so there would be no more cute flirtatious small talk that would make Jiho physically explode. “I’m sorry sir, but this is only 16,000?”

Damn it.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I don’t really have anything else on me right now. I have some at home but it’s for food, you know? I’m an art student so you know how that goes haha..” Jiho tried his best to sound funny, not like an asshole begging for 20% off of something. To his surprise, Kyung nodded understandingly. “I do. I’m an art student as well,” he grinned, “so I’ll let you have it for free.”

“What?” Jiho asked. He didn’t mean to practically rob the place, he just wanted to eat tonight. “You heard me. But you better come back here again soon so you can repay me with your funny jokes,” Kyung said as he nudged the portfolio into Jiho’s hands. Their fingers touched, but only for a brief second, and Jiho could feel his heart beat out of his chest. What funny jokes? Well, he sure looked funny, blushing and saying stupid things and stealing from the store. Maybe Kyung wanted him around though. He pushed the idea to the back of his head and smiled up at Kyung. “Will do, Kyungie.” Then Jiho did something even more stupid and risky, as he always does. He winked at Park Kyung and then just started leaving.

“W-wait!” Jiho turned around to see Kyung leaning over the counter, biting his lip. “What’s your name?” he asked. Jiho smiled, “Jiho. Woo Jiho. Next time I come in here, I can give you my number too if you’d like.” Then he turned around and left.

What the fuck did he just do?

 

-Kyung’s POV-

 

Every Saturday since then, Jiho would somehow pop into the shop around 1:30pm. He would always buy something, but it would be small, and he would always slip a little something extra in Kyung’s tip jar. They had conversed and shared small bits of information about each other, but they kept their respective distances. Sure they would joke and blush and whisper small compliments, but Kyung was getting impatient. Maybe he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but this boy had something special. His smile was soft despite his tough exterior, and he let himself go around Kyung, as if he’d trusted him to keep a secret not known to others. Things were sweet and Kyung couldn’t get enough; sometimes he’d take extra shifts as a cashier just in case Jiho came back for a pencil or some film or something. Jiho had dabbled in drawing and painting as well as photography, which gave Kyung more excuses to touch his hand and point out spots around the store to show off his recommendations. Kyung was a visual art student and painting meant the world to him. He longed to paint Jiho, and had gotten so close to doing it, but he just thought it was too weird and stopped himself immediately.

He wasn’t a creep, it was just that Jiho was already a piece of art and painting him felt like an injustice to the real thing. You see, Jiho had this look to him, you know? He had a nice grin that felt mysterious and dangerous and warm all at the same time. Kyung felt himself slowly wanting nothing other than to kiss him.

“You all set?” the boy asked. Jiho nodded and placed a paintbrush on the counter. Kyung scanned it, “that will be 6,000 won,” he chirped. As Kyung placed the brush in the bag, Jiho placed some money on the table. Kyung handed Jiho the bag without counting the money, thanking him for coming again. He picked up the money as Jiho turned to leave and stared in confusion. “Ah, Jiho-ssi!!” he shouted, “you left me too much! This is 20,000 won!” Jiho turned and strolled back. “I know”, he muttered, looking down in embarrassment.Kyung was at a loss for words. “Why did you give me this much?” he asked. Jiho looked up and smiled, “I wanted to pay you back for that portfolio. You deserve it, anyways. That’s why I tip you often; you’re a sweet and handsome cashier. It’s always a pleasure being served by you.” Then, Jiho speed-walked away from the counter, hiding his grin under his droopy, blonde hair.

Kyung blushed and didn’t reply for once. He usually always had a quirky, annoying remark but this time he was stumped. And quite flustered.

 

Today was Saturday and it had been a few weeks since Jiho had visited the shop. Three, specifically, and Kyung wasn’t as excited for work anymore. Let alone regular life. The shop got even more boring, but sometimes kids would pop in asking where the Copics were. But that’s all that happened. He got used to not seeing the other boy, yet he constantly kept an eye on the door. He was in the middle of not caring enough and caring too much. He always seemed to find himself in those situations, but this one was actually interesting. All Kyung wanted to do was the spend his time with Jiho, this magical, mysterious boy he’d met by coincidence one day while working a shift for his friend who he ‘owed’. He owed her now. Ever since, he swapped shifts with her happily. She would get confused and ask questions, but the manager seemed fine with it.

Kyung eyed the clock on the wall. 1:37pm. He sighed and let himself get comfortable against the hard counter. He might as well get a nap out of today. The bell against the door rang, startling him. He looked up after a moment of recollection. He found Jiho’s sweet brown eyes melting into his own. “Hello there, Kyungie. Sorry that I’m late,” Jiho smiled.

Kyung’s eyes lit up and he grinned. “It’s been a while, Jiho. What happened to your regular schedule?” Jiho started to move around the store, “I’m sorry about that. I’m really busy with school and stuff..” Kyung thought he seemed tired but he didn’t say anything. Jiho waddled to the paint section, “Hey, Kyung, would you.. wanna go somewhere?”

“Hm?” Kyung asked, breaking out of his stare and remembering that he shouldn’t just stare at strangers, even if they were really cute. It was distracting and weird. “I said we should go somewhere. Maybe come get a cup of coffee? ..With me?” Jiho asked, turning to smile at Kyung. Every part of Kyung turned to mush when he did that. He had a cute, round face that was dark but had bright, refreshing features at the same time. It took Kyung’s breath away every time he saw it. “Oh, um.. Sure,” Kyung responded, a little fazed by the fact that Jiho had sort of asked him out. Could he just leave his job like this? He doesn’t get many customers anyway, so it should be fine. Besides, losing your job is a good enough risk for going out on a date with a handsome, sleepy art student.

“Earth to Kyung~” Kyung looked up at Jiho, panicked. Jiho chuckled and raised his eyebrows when he didn’t get a response. “Oh! Now? Sure!” Kyung smiled. Jiho stared, a bit confused, “Oh, um.. I didn’t really mean _now_ , but-” “I’m excited,” Kyung said after he walked out from behind the counter. Now seeing each other up close and without a desk in front of them, there was a lot to take in. Kyung eyed Jiho up and down, taking all of the other boy in. Jiho started giggling and Kyung looked up at him quickly. “What is it?” he asked defensively. “You’re just-” he laughed, “you’re just so short!”

Kyung rolled his eyes and got ready to abandon his tall crush before Jiho pulled him in for a hug. “It’s adorable,” Jiho murmured, then he kissed Kyung on the head. “Come on, I’m hungry. Let’s get some lunch,” Jiho smiled. He let Kyung go and started towards to the door. Kyung could do nothing but stare dumbfounded until Jiho shouted, “You coming, cutie?” Kyung blushed and ran after him. He could already tell that this was going to be the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they lived happily ever after :)


End file.
